A Demon In The Black Order
by Kuroni-kun
Summary: Rin begins to wonder if he really can become a Paladin at all! Than he suddenly hears he has to go to the BlackOrder.He had no idea what the Dark Order is, and doesn't know how to handle the sudden change. Allen Walker, however, will help him with pleasure. But Rin feels weird when with him. After Mephisto's sudden kiss, how will he react to his feelings for Allen? RinxAllen (yaoi)
1. True Cross and Dark Order

**I don't own -Man/Ao no Exorcist in any way~!**

**BoyxBoy (later on) Don't Like, Don't Read**

**My first story and first yaoi,**

**Pairing: **

**Allen Walker x Rin Okumura**

**(and a bit Mephisto Pheles x Rin Okumura, but properly only in Chapter One)**

**Please enjoy :3**

**Chapter One: True Cross and Dark Order**

Rin yawed as he laid his head on the desk, only for five minutes, he thought and he fell asleep. He dreamt about food, well most of it, but the rest was way too embarrassing for him to remember it.

"Nii-san!"

"W-what?" Rin jumped up and bounced his head to something hard. "Ité!"

Yukio came in his sight, holding a heavy looking book, Rin knew that was the evil thing he hurt himself with earlier.

"Moley-four-eyes! Damn it! Be gentle for ones will ya?"

"Nii-san, you are sleeping ones again while you were supposed to study, how do you expect to become a Paladin like that!"

"I wasn't sleeping, four-eyes!" said Rin angrily, even though he knew he was. "And I will become a Paladin, just you watch!"

Yukio sighed, but nodded, even though he didn't believed it, Rin knew that very well.

He didn't like it either, he just couldn't work as hard as he wanted to, no matter how hard he tried!

Was he even suited, becoming an Exorcist?

**The next morning- Rin's first classroom for the day:**

"Okumura, early for ones?" Bon waved at him with an devilish smile, as we was waiting for something.

"Shut up, Bon!" and Rin sat down on his seat next to Shiemi, who smiled happily at him. "Good morning, Rin!"

"Morning," he said and yawed.

"You got up early?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." What he didn't say was that he didn't get up early at all. He didn't slept the whole night! He was worrying about everything and nothing, he slowly understood how Yukio must feel, with that busy mind of his.

The teacher came in, but it wasn't the teacher they were supposed to have. Izumo stood up. "Sensei! We are supposed to have a different lesson now, but-"

"Izumo-san, will you please sit down, I have an announcement to make, or actually… Okumura Rin, you're being asked to come to the principal. The rest, please wait for your instructions."

"Rin, did something happened, like… you know, a rampage?"

"No! Of course not, Shiemi, I don't know anything about this!"

But Rin stood up anyway and followed the teacher to the hallway. "Ehm…sensei?"

"Uhm?"

"Why do I need to come?"

"Dunno," said the man as he became silent again.

'_Tch_,' thought Rin, "_what the hell's going on_."

**Mephisto Pheles' office:**

"Pheles-san, Okumura Rin is here."

"Wonderful, come in!"

The teacher pushed Rin in the room, but didn't enter himself and he closed the door. Rin found this strange but was shocked when he saw so many people in the room!

"Whoa!" Rin saw a lot of Exorcist in Mephisto's office, too many for one room even.

"What is the meaning of this, Pheles-san!" said a female Exorcist somewhere in the back, others made a bit space for her. "You intent to send him to the Dark Order? The demon?"

"Now, now, don't panic, Patricia-san! It will be a fantastic play!" the principal clapped in his hands. Ridiculously dressed as always, sat Mephisto Pheles on his own desk, the only one who was smiling and comfortable. "You see, it's the best place for him to be in! And the faster he grows the better it is for my bet with the Vatican! Don't you agreed, Angel-san?"

Rin almost jumped by hearing that name, the current Paladin and him didn't share good memorise together.

"I can honestly say that I don't feel much in sending the demon to the Order, however, it's one care less for us and I also don't feel rather comfortable in your office, Pheles-san."

"Okay dismissed!" All the Exorcist left gladly the hot room.

Rin ran to Mephisto. "What the hell is going on, stupid clown?" he yelled.

Mephisto pushed Rin to the wall and put his hand next to Rin's head, so that he couldn't escape.

"M-Mephisto!" Rin blushed.

"The Dark Order… Headquarters in our battle against the demons, I doubt you have ever heard of it." Mephisto went with his hand through Rin's hair and let it rest on his cheek. Rin came to his senses and tried to push the older male away.

But he only laughed and grabbed the younger demon's tail, while stroking it he said: "I need you to go there, Rin, and I'll make sure you'll go. Even though you wouldn't want it first…" Mephisto touched a sensitive spot on Rin's tail, causing Rin to get a red face.

"Let me go, you perverted clown-"

But Rin was silenced with a deep kiss on his lips, Mephisto's tong forcefully making his way in Rin. In shock Rin had opened his mouth, at the same time opening a way for Mephisto as he united his with Rin's tong.

Rin stood still for ten seconds than pushed, with a lot of force, Mephisto away. Mephisto let him go, since he knew he had the reaction he wanted to have and watched Rin ran to the door. "You'll get a letter soon!" called Mephisto with a happy, yet devilish, smile.

**Rin and Yukio's room:**

Rin walked up and down, not knowing what else to do. Mephisto kissed him! He blushed again by just thinking about it. He grabbed his head. "Aarg! That damn clown!"

"Nii-san?" Yukio ran in. "You're here already! You're supposed to have class now, don't you? Why are you blushing?"

"Shit, four-eyes, you scared me!" Rin tried to ignore his questions and sat down on his bed, not wanting to stop walking, but it seemed like a better thing to do, now that Yukio is back.

"You were called to the principal, nii-san, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I didn't do a thing! That damn clown said something about the Dark Order and than-" Shit, he almost said it! Ones again he became red, but Yukio was to shocked to noticed.

"The Dark Order?" He went to the opposite of Rin in color, he went pale. "Isn't that the high-classed Anti-Akuma order? Why would Mephisto talk about it?"

"Heh,' said Rin, noticing he didn't called the clown 'principal' or 'Pheles-san', "what is the Dark Order anyway?"

When Yukio opened his mouth to answer, someone nocked on the door. Rin opened, but only saw a letter on the ground.

"Okumura Rin"

There stood on the letter.

He picked it up and showed it to Yukio. He rose an eyebrow and shook his head. Saying that he didn't knew that handwriting.

Rin opened the letter and began to read:

"Dear, Okumura Rin,

As we heard about your 'special occasions', we would lie if we said we weren't interested.

Based on those interests, we accepted to let you come to Headquarters. Also known as: the Dark Order. We are aware of the fact that you are not able to control your power to a certain degree.

Therefor we offer you a training in HQ, while also go on normal missions.

We have spoken to your care-taker: Mephisto Pheles, and also to the Vatican and the current Paladin.

All of them have agreed to our proposal and you are to come as soon as possible.

Greetings,

Komui Lee,

Head of HQ"

"Nii-san? Something wrong?"

Rin was pale, he is going to leave? He's supposed to go there? A damn place called: Dark Order?

_"I need you to go there, Rin, and I'll make sure you'll go. Even though you wouldn't want it first…"_

Rin touched unconsciously his lips, he didn't want to be close in that man's reach. Damn clown, Rin thought, how come he always gets what he wants?

**Dark Order, Komui's Office:**

"Someone new?" Lenalee asked. "Who then? An Exorcist?"

"Indeed! And at the same time, no!" Komui had one of his "mad scientist smile" on and seemed overjoyed.

"Who, Komui? Just spit it out!" Kanda sat on a pile of paperwork, that lied there probably longer than a month.

"Well, it's a demon and-"

"Hee!" Lavi screamed. "Why an Akuma! We're supposed to kill those yaknow!"

"Not, Akuma, Lavi. Demon."

"What the hell is the difference?" Kanda said.

"You mean that he's not created by the Earl?" asked Allen. "It wasn't a human first?"

"I'll explain everything,' said Komui, "but first some coffee!" And he smiled at his little sister.


	2. Mephisto's Way Of Saying Good-Bye

**First: Thank You For Your Reviews People!**

**I noticed a slight problem: does Yukio call Mephisto, Pheles-san or Sir Pheles?**

**Since I thought sir Pheles later on, I'll let Yukio call him that, sorry if it confuses you.**

**I don't know how fast I can upload chapters, seeing homework and stuff, but I'll try my best!**

**Please forgive grammar/spelling mistakes in chapter 1 and 2, and the follow chapters. I know my English isn't the best one around, but I'll try very hard! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Mephisto's Way Of Saying Good-Bye

Hallway, Somewhere In The True Cross Academy:

"You cannot do this, sir Pheles! Why would you send him away?" Yukio ran after Mephisto as the demon pretended he was air. "Why the Dark Order? It's no place for my brother at all? Why did you sent them a letter without asking his opinion?"

The principal just kept walking without listening, he was waving with his umbrella and… even softly sang a song!

"Sir Pheles, I demand you to answer my questions!"

"Okumura Yukio, you can't demand anything from me, seeing our difference in status," the demon spoke. Yukio saw him smiling slightly, which did not help Yukio in his questions at all! Yukio felt a great disgust for the older man's attitude.

The demon noticed the mood of the teenager turning darker and darker and sighed softly. He stopped and turned to the younger Okumura twin, he saw that the young man was controlling his rage very well.

And that annoyed Mephisto Pheles extremely.

"Well than, Okumura Yukio! You may give me three questions in total, but that's the end of it! I'm a busy man, I have work, unlike some people might think…"

'Three! What the- That demon!' thought Yukio, but kept his calm.

"Why do you want my brother to go to the Dark Order?"

"To learn! The atmosphere is quite different there, and that's perfect for Okumura-kun's…behaviour."

Yukio nodded, as he thought, the demon loved to give limits and gambles a lot, but he plays fair…most of the time.

"Why did you intent to send him, without brother not knowing a thing about it?"

"Because you'd complain, and more stuff! And I did try to talk to him about it, yesterday, in my office. I was just talking about when your brother ran of like crazy!"

Yukio raise an eyebrow, he knew about his brothers dislike for the man, but he wouldn't ran of like that when Mephisto would say something important like that.

"Why are you asking me this, Okumura Yukio?"

Yukio was about to ask what he meant, but he hold still. Alright, Mephisto didn't play fair at all.

"I mean: why isn't your older twin asking me all this?" the demon said, when he realised Yukio noticed his move.

Yukio was about to answer, when he recalled last night.

"Nii-san! The Dark Order is specialised in Akuma extermination, why do they want you there! We handle the demons, while they handle the weapons of the Millennium Earl! We do not have anything to do with them at all! Did you know about this?"

Rin just sat on his bed and was silence for a long time. Akuma? Millennium Earl? Rin didn't knew what to think anymore.

"I didn't knew, I really didn't knew."

Yukio listened to Rin mumble those words, he knew his brother was confused by what he just heard, but this wasn't his normal reaction to handle things.

"Nii-san?" Yukio sat beside him. "Let's ask sir Pheles about it tomorrow, okay?"

Than Yukio saw his brother's fingers move to his lips, than he suddenly shook his head stood up and almost ran to the door. "W-wait, nii-san?" He saw a huge blush on his brothers face as he left the room. Rin came back hours later, and immediately went to bed, without talking to him at all.

The next morning Yukio was alone when he found a letter in Rin's handwriting.

I'm not going to ask the damn clown

"Well, Okumura-sensei?"

Yukio looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir Pheles, I was just-" he didn't like the demon's smile. He didn't liked it at all!

Yukio became angry. "If you did something to my brother, I'll swear-"

Mephisto laughed. "I only did that what was necessary!" than the man put his hand in his pocket and gave the phone he pulled out to Yukio. "Thank you, Okumura-sensei, for borrowing." He winked and left while softly singing a song.

Yukio was red in anger, partly for having his phone stolen like that, and because of thoughts what Mephisto was planning, but he forgot: he had still one question he could ask Mephisto. But right now, he would rather look for his brother.

What did he do, nii-san?

Outside True Cross Academy, In The Park:

"Damn four-eyes." Rin mumbled. He got an text message from Yukio. Come to the park, quick! Rin looked to the sky, wich was gray and he knew it was going to rain soon.

He sighed. He only decided to come because he knew he had been rude towards his younger twin. He had only tried to help, and he ran away. He felt horrible thinking about it.I'll make whatever he wants tonight for diner, to make up a bit. Smiling about his good plan he walked to the place his brother said to meet up with him.

Rin saw no one. Not at the spot and the place surrounding it. The park was completely empty. "Damn, four-eyes. Saying I have to hurry, while he's not there." But Rin decided to wait a little longer, Yukio was a very busy man after all.

Suddenly he felt two arms being wrapped about his waist. "Oi, four-eyes!" Rin yelled, and he heard chuckling behind him.

He froze.

That wasn't Yukio, his younger twin didn't sound like that. Rin panicked. "M-mephisto?"

"Aré! You recognise me? I sure made a good first impression!"

Rin didn't knew what the man meant with that, but he wasn't going to find out. But before he could escape from the strong demon, he felt something hot in his ear. Rin blushed, the principal had his tong in his ear. "Oi, stop that, damn clown!" and he struggled to get loose.

The demon laughed only and turned the half demon so that he could look at his face. Mephisto was surprised how cute his younger brother looked! That blush on his pale skin matched perfectly. The sapphire eyes starred angrily at the older demon, in a cold order to let him go.

"My my, Okumura-kun! You're making it hard for me!"

Mephisto bend forward to give Rin a kiss, but the teenager managed to escape it and the kiss landed on his forehead.

"Damn clown…" he said, while breathing heavily.

Mephisto grabbed his wrist and pushed him forcefully to a tree. "I wasn't going to go this far, Okumura-kun, but you're testing me too hard!" The half demon looked adorable! Mephisto just noticed how beautiful his little brother was.

It was true what Mephisto said, he really didn't intend to go that far! It was all part of his plan to let the half demon leave to the Dark Order, to be away from him.

But why did he want to let the eldest Okumura go so badly? Because he annoyed him? He didn't knew anymore.

Mephisto pressed his lips against Rin's soft ones and played with his tong in the young demons lowest one.

Rin, however, kept his lips closed, he wouldn't open them, not for that clown. Than Mephisto saw Rin's tail hanging out, uncomfortable swinging around.

Mephisto was always angry at that tail, because it was always swinging around so cheerfully, it was mocking him! It was the most sensitive spot of a demon and mostly used in pairing. And yet, he just showed it to everyone like it was nothing!

Mephsito grabbed it, and listened happily to the sound the trapped demon gave. "You know what we use this for?" Mephisto whispered in Rin's ear. The teen shook his head and tried to escape again. He didn't like the man touching his tail, he didn't like it at all!

"Shh," Mephisto said to calm Rin. "You're going to like this!"

Than the principal began to stroke Rin's tail. Rin blushed as he let a soft moan. He was scared, he didn't like, it wasn't right…and yet. It felt so good!

The man smiled and twisted the tail in his hands, Rin felt a shock of pain go through his back. It hurt! The older demon loved to hear the soft sounds of pain his younger brother made, but he loved the moans even more. He stroked the tail ones again softly and listened to Rin's struggling to fight back his moans. He didn't like it, but he did like it. He didn't knew what anymore.

Ones again Mephisto kissed the confused teen and almost immediately gained access. Rin felt the long tong of the demon playing with his.

Mephisto's hand disappeared under Rin's uniform. His hand couldn't been seen, but it was obvious it still was there. Rin felt the elder touching and stroking his chest, while at the same time he distracted him with his kisses.

Than he suddenly moaned when Mephisto began to play with his nipples. The demon grabbed ones again the teens tail, which was now hanging softly next to his owners body, and pulled it under Rin's shirt. He stroked the younger demon with his own tail, listening to the moans that came from his mouth.

"M-Mephisto…"

The man snapped, the cuteness in that voice, the breakable innocent voice, begging him to release him. So vulnerable, so sweet… It drove Mephisto insane!

He left the tails as it was, and moved his hand lower. "N-no! Mephisto, please, no more!"

The begging was cute, adorable and didn't stop Mephisto at all, in fact: it activated him more and more!

He tried to remove the zip with one hand, seeing that with the other he still kept Rin in controle. But he stopped himself, he grabbed the hand of the teen and softly bended to his ear: "…Will you unzip it for me?" he asked softly and licked his ear. Rin's blush almost gave light when he shook his head again.

Mephisto moved Rin's hand to his pants and made the boy touch the zip. His eyes went bigger as he noticed the erection forming before his eyes. He chuckled: "I told you you'd like it. Now, open it for me."  
His biggest surprise was, that the teen actually obeyed! Rin unzipped his pants and Mephisto let go of his hand to pull his pant down, his underwear followed immediately afterwards. Rin's manhood stood pride in the air.

Mephisto pulled Rin down on the ground. Rin looked confused and scared, both emotions made his body numb and stopped resisting. Mephisto wanted to take advantage of the boy, but he knew that really was wrong. He couldn't do this, it wouldn't be any fun, he told himself. He whispered a short: "Just go already, Okumura-kun." And left the boy, half naked and confused.

Rin didn't move, he brought this on himself, he hated himself so much right now. He almost couldn't bare it.

Tears came down his cheek when the sky rumbled, his own mixing with the sadness of the heavens.

When Yukio entered their dorm, he found his brother packing his stuff to leave.

Dark Order, Komui's office:

"So! That's how it is!" Komui drank his coffee. "Briljant as always, Lenalee!"

Everyone was silence. "So…a demon? A true demon, not an Akuma?" said Lavi, as the heir of the Bookman he carefully remembered what was said. "And at top: the son of Satan."

"Indeed, Lavi-kun!" Komui looked proud and happily at the shocked teens on his paperwork and couch.

"That is pretty shocking, Komui-san, but if you are certain that nothing if going wrong, I'll happily work with him." Allen smiled, just as always.

"Ehm, yeah, I think it is okay, what do you think Kanda?" asked Lenalee to silent man, who didn't make a sound the entire day. "We haven't heard your thoughts on it yet."

"Tch," Kanda didn't even bothered to open his eyes. "As long as he's not in the way," he said eventually, because everyone kept staring at him. And that was annoying, just as annoying to listen to the entire story. He wasn't interested in something like that at all.

"Well, then! That's great!" Komui jumped up and pointed at Lavi and Allen. "You will help Okumura Rin in getting used to the Order!"

"Eh!" screamed Lavi, awakening from his thoughts. "Why us?"

"Because, he's Allen's age and since you're acting even younger you can help him fill in perfectly!"

"Lenalee is closer to his age than I am, ya know!"

Komui smiled. "As if I let my Lenalee too close to a demon! He might hurt her."

He's not worried about us than at all? Thought Allen. But he was okay with it. Another comrade, an Exorcist, a demon or whatever didn't matter, they could use it.

"Moh, nii-san!"

Komui laughed and drank a bit of his coffe before he said: "Now we only have to wait."

* * *

**This chapter was a bit longer than the 1****st**** , I hope you guys didn't mind.**

**I apologise for the short scenes with Allen & Co. but I really want the first part to focus on Rin!**

**Hope you guys liked this part!**

**I Won't Be Able To Upload Soon Anymore, My Real Book Is Going To Be Published!**

**I Hope That You'll Understand**


	3. The Demon Nails An Old Man

**Sorry that I'm so late with the new chapter, my debut might be published in stores soon, so I have to do my last updates, and homework isn't going to wait for me. *sigh* **

**Anyways, thanx for your support!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Demon Nails An Old Man **

Rin stood before a random door in True Cross Academy's hallway. He had the key that would bring his straight to the village where the Dark Order was. He sighed, was he really going? Rin was alone in the hall, he didn't tell anyone he would leave today, however, he did say goodbye! He said that he would leave this afternoon, and not in the morning, but he didn't want anyone to see him of. He liked it too much here to handle that.

Besides, it's not like they'll never see him again, right?

He grabbed his suitcase tighter and almost smashed the key into the door. Rin froze, and looked behind him.

He began to sweat when he saw the principal.

"Good morning, Okumura-kun!" he said, with his own, wicked voice. Rin hated him more than ever, but he mostly blamed himself for what happened two days ago.

He should have brought Kurikara with him all the time! Which he, after that day, never forgot again. Mephisto smiled at the hatred in his younger brothers eyes. The eldest Okumura couldn't hide his temper, which Yukio could, and the demon loved that!

"Well, weren't you about to leave? Or do you wish to enjoy my hospitality a bit longer?" the principal had a devilish look on his face.

"No, I'm leaving!" said Rin, louder than intended and tried to open the door, but Mephsito's hand blocked it. That frightened Rin at most!

"Relax, Okumura-kun," Mephisto stocked Rin's soft hair.

Rin closed his eyes and blushed. He didn't want to look at the damn clown, but he was cornered ones again.

Mephisto smiled as he saw the cutest sight in front of him. Even though the younger demon refused to look at him, he found it plenty. The demon couldn't sleep because of this child. He loved Rin's innocence, his eyes that always laughed directly at misfortune.

Not caring that people will always hate him, him and his sin of being born. No one will ever understand him, no human will…

Mephisto bend forward and softly let his lips touch Rin's closed mouth. His eyes flew open and he wanted to protest, but the demon pushed his lips on Rin and licked him.

Rin blushed heavily and put his hands on the principals chest to force him away, of course with no reaction of the elder demon.

Mephsito released his lips for a while to look at Rin. He was angry, his eyes full hatred. "Don't do that, perverted clown! I hate-" But Mephisto pushed again his lips against the younger demon, which was still open in his protest.

Rin unconsciously slowly closed his eyes. The demon was skilled, and unlocked a soft moan from the teenager. This time I have him, thought Mephisto as he continued pleasuring the teen.

"Sir Pheles!" Rin opened his eyes when he heard Yukio's shocked voice. The principal released Rin, just as surprised as Rin to see the younger Okumura in the hall.

"What are you doing, sir Pheles!" Yukio was ready to pull out his gun and to shoot the demon down immediately, which, of course, he didn't.

Ones again was Mephsito reminded of how much he preferred Rin.

Rin was silence, he didn't look at either Yukio nor Mephisto. "Nii-san, are you okay?" The young demon shook his head. No! Why would he be?

He pushed Mephisto away, who stood still close to him, and pushed open the door. He took the key out of it and slammed the door behind him, ignoring Yukio's : "Wait! Nii-san!"

**In The Village Near Dark Order: **

"Damn it all!" screamed Rin as he ran through the crowd, not caring about annoyed adults who jumped out of his way. They could all die, was what Rin thought and kept running. Again! That damn clown got him again!

"Damn it!" he screamed again and went around the corner, running in on someone. The old man he bounced into fell on the ground. "Ité!"

Wait, thought Rin, he didn't sound like an old man at all! "Hm, I'm sorry, I was careless and-" the man stood up. "It's okay, don't mention it." The man smiled.

Well, Rin thought it was a man, but it was a teen with slow white hair. He blushed, he felt ashamed he thought it was an old man! Than he remembered something. "Oh! You know where a thing called 'the Dark Order' is?"

The boy looked pretty confused. Than he laughed again, smiling brightly. "I'm from the Dark Order, didn't you recognize the uniform?"

Rin looked again at the boy, he was way to shocked at his hair that he didn't look beyond it at all. He now saw the uniform the teen was wearing, and the silver star. Way better than the uniforms in Ture Cross, he thought. Than looked at the teens face again. "Whoa!" Rin screamed and pointed at him.

"This?" the teen touched the gigantic scar of his face that ran though his left eye. "It's an old wound, nothing special." He once again smiled, too cheerful was Rin's idea. "Normally people see first my uniform, then my scar and then my hair. You're pretty special, aren't you?"

"Éh!" Rin protested. "But you said you're with the Order, right?"

"I am! Allen Walker, nice to meet you!" Allen shook his hand, which Rin did a bit clumsy. But who could blame him? He was used at being greeted with an pointed sword at him. "Rin Okumura," he said, noticing that here they first said their own name, then the family's . He had to get used to it, it sounded so weird out of his mouth.

"Oh! So you're the Exorcist from True Cross!"

"You know?" asked Rin surprised.

"Of course, we were all looking forward to it! I didn't know you were arriving this early, though."

"Yeah," Rin looked away, "things happened."

"I was doing some business here. Saying, I had to buy more stuff for Jerry, our cook. Look!" he showed me a full paper bag. He had to pick it up from the ground, and luckily, the bag was able to survive a fall to the earth. There was a lot of vegetables and meat in it. And just much, but extremely much!

"How can the bag hold that!" he looked at the, not all to muscled, teenager. "How can _you_ hold that!"

"I'm pretty strong, you know, even though I don't look like it," he looked a bit offended, but once again his smile took over. "Now then, let's go!"

* * *

So this was the demon, Allen thought. Looked pretty normal to him, at least just as clumsy as he was. At the way Rin was talking, and his carefree attitude, he understood why Komui wanted Lavi to look after him. He also noticed the katana the demon carried with him, just like Kanda had. Though he doubted it was innocence.

The thought that he would have to kill Akuma, with a non-innocence, made Allen want to puke. But he ignored it. It wasn't like Rin did it on purpose!

The only thing that stood out, and confused Allen a lot, was a tail that happily jumped around. He looked at it a couple times, but all the people around ignored it! How could they ignore a tail? Did they thought it was cosplay? But didn't it look like a very, very, well-made tail?

"So, how much do you know about the Dark Order," he started the conversation, he thought it might be rude to ask it just like that. He didn't knew anything about demons, he didn't know how offended it could be.

"Yeah," Rin smiled painfully, "nothing at all."

Allen was silence for a while, the demon looked like he was a five year-old that broke a vase or something. He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I really tried to listen but-"

"No! That's not it," said Allen between his laughs. "It's that you don't look like I imagined at all!" he said. Than he was silence again. "Oh, no! I didn't mean to offend you, I'm so sorry."

"What the hell yar apologising for?" he laughed, he didn't seem offended at all, "I don't look like the picture humans have for demons. I know. Well, that's mostly because I'm half-human, and I've been living like a human for fifteen years. Until I found out I was half-demon."

Even though he smiled, Allen heard bitterness in his voice. He felt sad hearing that, but he still was too curious. "How come people don't see your tail?"

"He? What do you mean?"

"Well, the people," Allen helplessly waved with his hands, meaning the crowd. "They don't look at your tail at all!"

"Oh, they don't have a demon wound." Rin said. "There is a name for it, but I wasn't paying attention, so I don't know it."

A wound? Allen thought. "But I didn't have a wound to begin with, well from Akuma, but not a demon's."

"Don't ask me, I don't know. And honestly I don't really care, I have to hide my tail in the Order anyway." And once again, Rin looked like a kid that did something bad.

"Why?" Allen blinked owl-like with his eyes.

"I don't wanna freak people out," he mumbled.

Allen then jumped to lighter subjects, like the people in the Order. He thought he had learned some interesting facts.

One of them was: when Rin was having a hard time, he would speak like a drunk woman from around the twenty.

* * *

Rin liked talking to Allen, though he thought he was a bit polite sometimes. He didn't seem to care that he was a demon, half-demon, and if he did, he din't show it.

Rin liked that. A lot. He missed it too.

"Woa," he said suddenly and stopped.

"Yeah, pretty impressive, isn't it?" Allen smiled at him.

Well, indeed it was impressive! The Dark Order… on a freaking mountain! "We have to climb it?" asked Rin.

"Well, most people did it, the first time they arrived, that is. But there is an entrance, right around ther- Wait!"

But Rin was already gone to the wall of dangerous rocks, and started to climb. Allen was left in silence, watching the teen rushing up. He's fast!

Then Allen went pale. "Oh no, if Komui sees him, they will mistake him for someone else! He's way to high, I can't call him back now. I'm not that fast! Oh, what should I do? What should I do?"

While Allen was panicking, Rin enjoyed the physical challenge. He loved to stand on high places, why he didn't know, so he was looking forward to the great view he was going to get.

Before he knew it, he was at the top.

The place was higher he expected, in the low mist, so he didn't got the view he wanted and was disappointed by that.

"Who are you?"

Rin jumped in shock and searched were the voice came from. But he only saw the building. Suddenly, the door bended forward and looked at him with huge eyes. "Who are you?"

"Whoa!" said Rin and ran to the door. "You talk! That's so awesome!"

"Start investigation!" the door spoke. Light flashed from his eyes on Rin, who was enjoying the event.

"This guy is outta here!" the door screamed then. "It's an Akuma! He's with the Millennium Earl!"

"Who's that?" asked Rin, completely not aware of the situation.

"Tch," came a sound from behind, "you don't know your own master?" A tall Japanese man stood behind Rin. He had long black hair in a ponytail and a long katana in his hand.

"Whoa!" said Rin again. "I have a sword too!" and he waved with Kurikara, which was still in his protection.

"Mugen, activate!" the man said, and his katana shined an dangerous blue light. "Insects of the Underworld."

As ghost-like insects came out of the man's sword, Rin realised he was in trouble. He pulled Kurikara out of his shed and was surrounded by his own familiar blue flames.

If the man was surprised to see his insects being burned by the teen, he didn't show it. "Is that your ability, Akuma? Most mean you're a level two or higher, then."

"One question," Rin asked the tall Japanese. "What the hell is an Akuma?"

"What?"

"Hello, hello? Kanda-kun? You there?" sounded a new voice.

"Komui. What' s going on?"

"My, my, we were, ones again, a little late with judging. It's the transfer from True Cross," the happy sounding voice said, while Rin exclaimed another: "Whoa! That black thing talks!".

The door opened and a beautiful girl came out. "The blue flames are proof enough," she said to, apparently, Kanda. Then she looked at me with a gorgeous smile. "What a ruckus again, I'm sorry for that. Anyways," she said as she grabbed his arm, which was no longer in his flames, and pulled him in. "Welcome in the Dark Order!"

**Sorry, I'm so terribly late, please forgive me!**


	4. First-Class-Short-Meet-And-Greet

**First of all: **

******To **HarryxD. Grayman: I don't remember saying anything about that… Anyways: .Idea! I think it will give a nice twist J

**Therefore:**

***applause everyone…NOW!* Thank Ya ********HarryxD. Grayman **

**Thank You For All Your Revieuws! You Don't Know How Happy They Make Me!**

***screams in joy/happines***

***ahum* Now back to story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dark Order's First-Class-Short-Meet-And-Greet**

"Sugoi!" screamed Rin, "That's awesome!"

Lenalee smiled a bit awkwardly. "It's only a single floor, ya know…" She had just showed Rin the 3th floor, where they train. She was giving him a tour, while his stuff were moved to his new room.

"I know!" said Rin happily. "But it's so big!"

"Y-yeah, it is," she said. "Anyways," she began, "how's True Cross Academy?" she seemed really curious about it. Her eyes sparkled as she mentioned it. Rin was a bit flushed by that. "I guess it's okay… but what do you want to know?" Lenalee smiled again. "I heard that there both 'normal' lessons and exorcist lessons, why is that?"

"Oh, that," said Rin, "It's for rich, spoiled kids. When you are able to see demons, you can go to the exorcists lessons, and you get a scholarship at the rich school with it as well."

"So…there also people who don't see demons there?"

"Y-yeah, I guess, pretty much," said Rin, being shy. He wasn't used to explain things to people, he was the one who didn't get anything most of the time.

"But what do you mean," asked Lenalee confused, "by saying '-those who can see demons'? I mean, everyone can."

"No, they can't," said Rin, who didn't get it at all anymore, which means that things turned back to normal.

"Never mind," said the cheerful girl. "I'll ask nii-san later!"

"Oh!" said Rin, recognizing that phrase. "You have a brother!"

"Yeah," she smiled. "He's in charge here! Komui Lee." Rin remembered the letter he got from him. "Is he nice?"

"Yeah, but you won't like him at first," she mumbled something about 'physical check-up', "and he's very aggressive to everyone who comes near me. I think he tried to kill one of his men when he thought we were dating," she laughed. "Funny, right?"

"Your bro is fucking scary," Rin said boldly. Lenalee laughed at the comment. "So," she asked to me again, "you have a brother too?"

"Younger brother," he said. "Well, we're twins, but I was born earlier!" Lenalee nodded. "I see, what's he like?"

"Yukio is a genius! He's already teaching, pretty embarrassing, because he's teaching my class as well. He's a great Exorcist and he will become the best doctor ever!" he said. Rin remembered the scene earlier today, after Mephisto's sudden –well, that!- he just left Yukio standing there with the perverted clown! Oh, I hope that bastard gets his ass kicked by Yukio!

"You seem pretty close," she said, "how nice!"

"Yeah, I guess," but Rin didn't mean it. Yukio and he, weren't really that close. Not after Fujimoto died, not before that either…

"Well, were here then!" said Lenalee, wakening Rin out of his thoughts. "Nii-san's office!" And she opened the door. Rin was in shock! He never, ever, in his life saw so much paperwork! It made him dizzy only thinking about it.

He saw rows with working people. "Hi there, Lenalee-chan!" they all greeted. As Rin thought, she had a very likable personality and everyone adored her. He would love to be friends, but the thought of a scary bodybuilder as her brother strangling him… kinda ruined his mood.

"Oh! You're new?" A young man grabbed Rin's hands and practically 'bounced' them up and down. He had headphones on and gigantic glasses. "I'm Johnny!" he said loudly. "Nice to meet you, Rin!"

Then 'yo' and 'welcome' sounded everywhere. Rin shyly said 'hi' back and then was pushed further in. There, Rin saw a sleeping white-coated man sleeping on a desk, surrounded by even more paper.

"Moh, nii-san!"

"Éh!" screamed Rin, "that's your brother? I thought it was some kind of killer!"

"No, he's weak alright," said a man, that had introduced himself as Reever, "but he's terribly scary sometimes, don't let your guard down!" He bended over the sleeping man. "Captain, Rin Okumra arrived…Captain!" but Komui refused to wake up. Rin now knew how Yukio must have felt every morning, trying to wake his brother up.

"Captain…" Reever whispered, " Lenalee is getting married."  
"No! Lenalee-chan! My little girl! How could you do that? Why will you leave me?" screamed the captain, really unprofessionally, even Rin knew that!

"Moh, nii-san," said Lenalee again, who looked pretty embarrassed while she was being hugged by her brother.

After they got Komui calm again, promising that Lenalee wasn't getting married yet, the captain finally looked at Rin. "Well then, Rin-kun, what is your first impression of the Dark Order?"

"Madness. A man, Kanda, almost killed me. And it's almost like a labyrinth here! I'll get lost in no time!"

Komui laughed. "My! Sorry 'bout that. Kanda-kun isn't that bad, you'll get to know him soon enough. And the place here? Don't worry, you'll find your way here soon enough too." Then the captain looked serious. "Now then, about your, little problem..."

"I just gotta hide my tail, right? No flames, too, and no pulling out my sword in front of others."

Komui looked a bit surprised, and he wasn't the only one. Reever and Lenalee looked at him like he was a mad man! "Well," Komui coughed, "I would like you to pull out your sword in front of others, how else are you going to fight? The flames, I'm not worried about those, we have had worse. I don't know anything about your…tail. You really have one?"

Rin looked at him with a skeptical look. Was he playing with him? "My tail, this thing," he pointed at his long tail behind him, which he waved with enormous energy to make them notice.

"Are you okay, Rin-kun?" asked Lenalee.

"You don't see it? That's weird, the white-head saw it, so why don't you guys?"

"White-head? You mean Allen-kun?" asked Reever.

"Yeah, him… I thought it was an old man. I forgot about him, I left him because I wanted to climb the mountain."

Reever face palmed. Komui sighed. "Well, I wonder why we don't see it, but that's okay, I'll find out somehow. Anyways," he got a sadistic grin, "I think it's time for the physical check-up!"

"Looks like a dentist too me," said Rin while looking around. Komui smiled again. "To someone it is, you'll meet him soon too. Now, let me take a look at those flames sir Pheles mentioned to me."

By hearing that name, Rin got shivers over his back, he did showed his flames non-the-less. "Wow!" said Komui, while drinking a bit of coffee. "If you see it like this, it looks a bit like an Innocence I saw ones." Rin knew what that was, Allen mentioned it in the village and explained too. "But it isn't of course, so a visit to Helvaska isn't necessary." Another sip of coffee. "But I do want to check your muscles and body structure. Oh! Don't worry! You only have to remove your shirt," he said quickly after seeing Rin's expression.

So he did.

"Quite some strength, hmm." Another sip, Rin thought the captain was addicted to coffee. "Anyway, I can give you some difficult missions, aye? Could you turn around?"

Rin showed his back to Komui, making him feel uncomfortable. It's okay, he thought in himself, not everyone is as perverted as the damn clown. "Rin-kun," said Komui, "you may know this already, but everyone is already aware of your nature." The young teen swallowed. "I know, I don't mind."

"Okay, I'll give you some check-up in your arm, just to be sure." Komui sounded cold, and a bit sad while he said it.

"Is everything okay?" asked Rin.

"Oh! Yeah, it's okay!" said the cheerful Komui again. "Perfect, actually!" He placed Rin's arm on the table and took out a dangerous looking device. "Oi! What a sec-"

"Go!"

Rin's scream was to be heard outside the dentist-looking room. The scientist outside covered they're ears.

"So it begins…" they said. "The poor boy…"

"I'll never trust that Komui again!" yelled Rin. Allen walked next to him, laughing at his, in bandages covered, arm. "It's always like that in the beginning," said Allen, with his 'permanent' smile.

"Why do you keep smiling like that, anyway?" asked Rin out of the blue, not realizing that it was a rude question. Allen was surprised by that. "Because I'm happy," he said then.

"Surely not twenty-four-seven?" said Rin, not believing the white-head.

"Maybe I'm a weird case," the boy laughed in response. "But hey, they really don't see your tail?"

"They don't," said the half demon, and shook his head. "But it's not like I'll injure them on purpose, just so they will."

"I'm not asking you to," said Allen, "it's just weird."

"It is."

"But other than that, how is it like to have a ta-" Allen bounced into something huge. No, it wasn't something, it was a someone. And it wasn't huge, the person just looked extremely angry and looked like a giant because of that.

"Kanda," said Allen.

"Bean-sprout," hissed the tall Japanese.

"The name's Allen, are you too stupid to remember, Bakanda?"

Rin smiled a bit at this scene, he was afraid that the only emotion the boy had was 'happy', but he could be 'angry' too!

"What's with you, demon?" said Kanda. Something burst in Rin. Even here! Where they never heard of demons before! They still treat him like that?

"Bakanda, look with your eyes," said Allen. "He's only half demon, besides, he's nice."

"Tch!" said the Japanese. "I'll remember when he survives the first month. Which is not likely." He looked at Rin. "Komui put me in charge to train you, demon. Since I use the sword arts too. However, the difference in you and I are very big. Watch yourself, I won't hold back and might _accidently_ kill you." Then he walked of.

"He talks big, but he won't kill you, Komui wouldn't allow it. But he is indeed the best in sword fighting here," said Allen and he turned to Rin. "O-oi, stop staring like that. I-it's scary."

Rin's eyes twinkled with thank towards the white-head. "You!" Allen jumped in shock. "You're pretty nice, ya know!"  
Allen blushed at the compliment. "Thanks!"

"There you are!" Lenalee ran around the corner. "Come eat lunch!" she said and grabbed Rin's, still normal, arm.

"Shouldn't we first show him his room?" asked Allen.

"No!" yelled the girl. "We'll eat lunch, in the cafeteria, right now!"

Allen's mouth formed an 'o' and put his hands on Rin's back. "We'll eat lunch first." The half demon thought they were acting suspicious, but didn't complain…much.

Suddenly Allen's hands blocked his sight. Allen whispered in his ear: "Please keep them closed for a while." The teens breath in Rin's neck made him blush. Shut up, brain! Don't think like that! He thought to himself.

He nodded a bit in reply that he would keep his eyes closed and they walked further a bit. Then they turned around the corner. "Okay," said Allen. "Open them!"

Rin did as he was told. A bright smile covered his face.

"Welcome Home!" yelled the crowed that was gartered in the café, holding cups.

"Welcome to the Dark Order," said Lenalee and she gave Rin a cup with coffee. Rin smiled, he already liked it here a lot. Then he went together with Allen to meet everyone, Allen told him what food he should try, and Lavi, a red-head, teased him with his arm in bandages.

* * *

**There you go! Rin has entered the Dark Order!**

**Thanks for reading this and for your support! Please Revieuw, I can use it to make the story better!**


	5. Forget The Letter, Let's Train!

**Sorry for the extreem late chapter. My familly had a really rough time and we took a break from the world for a while. I'm not going in details, but I hope you'll all understand. It's also the reason for a shorter chapter... Sorry 'bout that.**

**I hope you guys will still enjoy this!**

**xxx**

* * *

It has been a while since Rin actually laughed like that! Allen made sure he did, of course. Not taking away that he, himself as well, had a lot of fun!  
The half-demon enjoyed his first days in the Dark Order, making himself feel a bit guilty that he didn't seem to miss True Cross at all. After he met a lot of people at his welcome party - and after asking Allen if Jerry was gay - he got pointed out a room. This was his for as long as his stay would last in the Order, they said. So Rin made it feel like a home.  
He threw his stuff through the room, books everywhere -except for his clean desk. On top of that brown wooden furniture was only one thing. A empty piece of clear white paper, a letter to Yukio, without a single letter on it. He had no idea what to write at al! He remembered the time he put it there, not knowing what to do. He stared at it for hours - what he thought- but no words filled his mind. He sighed, he knew he could not make his brother wait any longer and sat down again. He bravely picked up his pencil and wrote, "Yo, four-eyes!". Well, thought Rin, and he broke the poor pencil in his hand... At least he knew how to begin that stupid letter! Then someone knocked on his door and the cheerful voice of Allen sounded through. "Rin! Do you care for joining us at training?"  
The teenager jumped away from  
the desk and almost burst out his room. Allen never was that thankful the doors opened inward... His sparkling grey eyes stood wide open, gazing upon the taller half-demon in front of him. He began starring, seeing the sunlight that suddenly appeared behind Rin, making it look like the teenager was bathing in holy light.  
"You okay?" asked Rin, "you're about to cry."  
Allen smiled, wiping away a small drop of water out of his eye. "It burns, the sun."  
Rin heavily nodded his head, and closed the door behind him. "I can't wait for the training! The room looked so big!"  
At the training ground, the tall Japanese stood there waiting for him. Kanda Yuu wasn't happy -when is he?- and he was about to let Rin know just how pissed he was. He already had said that he was going to train the half-demon, and also that he didn't look forward to it that much. "What took you so long, moyashi!" Allen stopped in the middle of his sentence, a shadow hiding his grey eyes. A red mark knocking angrily on the side of his head. Lavi, jumping out of nowhere, put his arms around Rin pushing the smaller guy against him. "Better watch out!" he said, while shacking a little, "those are the true demons!" Rin tried to push him away when he heard Allen.  
"No one asked you to wait in the first place, Bakanda!"  
"Someone did ask!"  
"Why did you listen then?!"  
Rin answered the embrace now and peeped in fear. "There's fire around t-them! And Allen has horns!"  
"They are quite scary, no? Don't worry I'll- ARGG!" Lavi was kicked away from Rin by an old, panda looking, little man. Bookman, was how he introduced to Rin. He said that it was all that he needed to know about him. The teen didn't complain about that. He didn't mind either. If Bookman held secretes, it meant he could too.  
"What are you doing, old geezer!" shouted Lavi from the ground. Panda-man didn't answer him and instead talked to Rin. "Don't trust him, don't come near him. He is meaner than he looks!"  
"What the hell, geezer! Don't spread that kind of rumours about me!"  
Bookman gave the half-demon a meaningful look and walked away. Rin tilted his head, having no idea what the old man could have meant when he suddenly no longer could feel the ground. "Hurry up, would you?!"  
Kanda had grabbed his shirt from behind and lifted him up without any trouble at all. "O-oi! Put me down!" struggled Rin, but Kanda didn't do as he wanted, "Little kittens should listen!" was what the Japanese said and carried him away to the very right corner of the room. There, he put him down and walked to a place in front of the half-demon.  
Kanda took Mugen and activated his Innocence. "Ehm... I thought we weren't allowed to use...-"  
"Shut up."  
"H-hai..." Rin stood and held Kurikara. Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Show what you got, demon."  
A shiver walked down his back, anger. He hated it when people called him dead. They wouldn't care, not when he was nice, not when he helped them, not in any case. He would still be called "demon" no matter what he did. He released his demon slayer sword and let the blue flames cover his body.  
A deadly silence filled the floor. Surprised, shocked... scared... The mark of Satan had an effect on everyone, even Kanda. He moves, maybe a millimetre from his spot, emotion still not showing on his face...  
Then he charged.  
The first hit was blocked by Kurikara, at which Rin attacked back. Kanda kicked in his stomach making Rin fall on his back. He jumped up, avoiding Kanda's "Underground Insects". He turned, and sent a sea of flame to his opponent. Kanda merely managed to escape it. It hit the wall instead.  
A huge burning spot made it even uglier than it already was. Lavi, still on the ground after Panda-guy's push, looked at it with open mouth. "Woa! He's cute and dangerous," is what he mumbled, though only Allen heard it. Due to the damage the "training" was put on hold.

"You surprised us there, Rin!" said Allen, he smiled. Rin blushed. "I didn't mean to destroy the place," he mumbled.  
"It doesn't matter, you only burnt a piece of wall. That's all! Don't sweat it!" Allen walked with him to the cafeteria, both their stomachs were growling. Rin happily sniffed the smell of food in, he quickly began to respect Jerry's cooking since he came here. He and Allen sat on the same table, though Rin could barely see Allen behind his pile of food. They attacked there lunch like crazy animals that hadn't eaten for days!  
"I see you kids seem to enjoy yourselves," said a sudden voice behind them. "Krowly-san!" Allen looked up, "how do you do?"  
"I'm fine, really!"  
Rin looked up to the man, pale and slender. Then he saw that he smiled. "Whoa! Vampire!" said Rin and he pointed.  
The man, Aleistar Krowly, wasn't... amused by that comment. "What did you say, brat?" He stood tall above Rin. "Hm, never mind... I guess I kinda love vampires?" he tried.  
"You do?!" He sat, closely, next to Rin and grabbed his hands. Krowly's eyes sparkled full hope.  
"Y-yeah, I think they're kinda cool," Rin stumbled, looking at Allen for help. He just smiled silently. Little devil, thought Rin.  
"I'm not really a vampire, though, but they always hated me for it!" the man continued, "I'm happy you do like vampires!"  
"W-well, I've read stories... and stuff..."  
"You'd like to be one? A vampire?" It looked like a very serious question. Rin shook his head and finally managed to release his hands from the iron grip. "No, I'm troubled enough being a demon."

An awkward silence followed.

"I really didn't mean to-" began Krowly, but he was interrupted by Linalee. "Hey there!" she said bubbly. "Are you ready? Rin and you will be going on a mission with me and Lavi!"

* * *

**Don't know when the next chapter will come, but I'll upload when I can!**


	6. On The Way To The Next Mission

**I'm really sorry for the late chapter… **

**Thank you for the reviews and I'm impressed if you actually are still reading my chapters. Hehehe.**

* * *

"So we're going?" asked Allen with a smile. He seemed to like going out again.

"Yup!" said Komui, drinking his coffee. Rin kind of disliked the fact he always drank it, for no particularly reason though.

"We have located a new Innocence, or we hope we have!" he had explained. "You'll be going on the train to Amsterdam, where we think it is."

"Where's that?" asked Rin. Geography never was his best subject…

"It's in the Netherlands, somewhere. It's the capital, right?" said Lenalee. Lavi nodded, he told them that he has been there, ones, to look how it went after the war.

Rin kept silence, even though he had no clue where the Netherlands were at all. After that Komui had explained some details, which Rin thought wasn't necessary to remember. He _was_ excited, after all this was his first mission in the Black Order.

He hadn't sent his letter to Yukio yet, but he felt that when he was done with his first job he'd have a lot to tell him about!

When they left Komui's office to pack his stuff he was accompanied by Allen, saying he always has his stuff ready. Just in case of an emergency, he said. Rin was okay with that, seeing he had yet to find his way in the large building. Even though he's been there for a while, the half-demon still finds himself lost once a day at least.

At Rin's room Allen softly giggled. The teen couldn't blame him, even though he was embarrassed. His room was a complete mess! Clothes everywhere, his bed full with stuff except his blanked (that lay somewhere in the back).

"Find a place to sit somewhere," sighed Rin, "I'll be done soon anyways."

And so, Rin went to gather some stuff to bring. Occasionally he called Allen to ask what else he needed to bring.

Allen looked amused at how Rin was struggling to find everything, until he noticed some sort of magazine on Rin's bed.

It had a colourful cover with Japanese written on it. Interested, Allen picked it up and began to look through it, as he couldn't read the difficult symbols on it.

For what the exorcist thought, it was about a teenage warrior trying to save his sister from a demon, together with a beautiful girl. Allen moved a couple of pages and saw a romantic scene between the two. Saying: the girl fell on the boy, with a sunset on the background.

_So Rin liked romantic dramas, hmm? _ Thought Allen amused.

"O-oi!" cried the half-demon suddenly. "What are ya holding?"

Allen showed the cover to the stressed boy, which relaxed after seeing it. "Oh," he mumbled and went back to find his stuff.

"What is it?" asked Allen.

"Manga!" called Rin back, showing his head he followed with: "and a damn well one too!"

Even though Allen didn't really get it, he ignored his burning questions and looked around the boy's room some more. His sword, Kurikara, leaned against the wall most far away from the door. Allen stood and walked over to Rin's desk, to see it was pretty clean. He noticed a large pile of paper propped behind the large wooden furniture. Looking back to see if the teen was still packing furiously Allen picked one up and read:

"Yo, four-eyes!

I finally decided to write a letter, and I kinda needed to explain some things. First of all: the incident with the damn clown was none of my ideas at all! I swear! And of course I'd never… -"

From that point on was everything a mess. Not being able to read it anymore he tossed it aside. At first he had the idea that "clown" was meant to be him, but he quickly tossed that aside as well. For as far as he knew had Rin no idea about Allen's Innocence being "Crowned Clown". So there was no way for him to mention him in a letter like that.

Also the four-eyes, to whom the letter was addressed to, was probably the younger twin Rin talked about ones. It looked like the half-demon had come in a nasty situation to which Yukio, if he remembered correctly, had blamed his elder.

"I'm done~" sang Rin and he jumped out the closed. "Man, I need to clean up the place!" hissed the teen while looked around.

"Yes, you do," smiled Allen, putting his thoughts aside for the time being. Rin leaned in close to Allen and had a wide grin on his face. "You liked it?"

Allen, thinking he had been caught on reading the unfinished letter, turned red from embarrassment. Rin chuckled. "What? It isn't like I'll eat you if you read my manga!"

"The manga?" asked Allen, completely confused for a second. _Was that what he was talking about? _"I couldn't read it," confessed Allen. "I can't read Japanese…"

"Ehhh?" said Rin. "You should have said so sooner. I totally wanted to give you some to read when you were bored! Guess that's not possible now," pouted the teen.

Allen smiled happily. "Thank you for considering, though, I really appreciate the thought!"

Rin picked up his suitcase. "Do I really have to bring all this?" he complained. Allen just nodded to that.

After a lot of jokes about Rin being pretty slow, which he denied and said thatit had taken only a small amount of time if it hadn't been for the others being ready to begin with.

"Ah, well," smiled Lenalee. "Shall we go?" As they walked down lots of stairs Rin began to wonder why they didn't use keys like they did.

"Simply," said Lavi, "because we don't have them." Allen nodded to that. "Only Mephisto Pheles can make those," continued Lavi.

"Damn clown," mumbled Rin. To which Allen looked up and made a mental note of it.

"You know him?" asked Lenalee interested. Rin shrugged. "Kinda. He's supposed to be my guardian, but he's doin' a very shitty job at 't," mumbled the half-demon darkly.

There's that tone again, noticed Allen, that accent the teen seemed to form when he was uncomfortable.

Lavi, completely unaware of the annoyed exorcist in training, asked: "How so? He doesn't feed you enough?"

"That," growled Rin, "and he doesn't give us, me and Yukio, enough money to buy food at all! I need to rely on Yukio for the money, which bothers me. He's never there, he doesn't really talk to us. The damn clown thinks he can do anything, without thinking about others! He's an abusive, psycho, annoying, demonic stalker!"

A silence after the outburst was the only thing that responded to the half-demons rage. "Mah," tried Lavi, "I doubt he's THAT bad…"

Rin just "tch"'d at that. Then he noticed a small canal with a boat. "I thought we were going to Amster-thingy on the train," mentioned the teen.

"We will," said the white-haired exorcist, "but we have to get there first, right?"

An hour or two later, stood the group of four exorcist on a bridge that crossed over the rails. "Are you serious?" yelled Rin. "We're gonna jump?"

"Yes," said a bubbly Lenalee. "Watch out! Here it comes!"

After Lenalee jumped on the running train first, her long hair following her, Allen let himself fall down as well after sending a cute smile to Rin, who blushed at that.

"Come on, cutie, we have to go to," said Lavi as he grabbed Rin's hand and jumped down, dragging the poor half-demon with him.

Leaving a loud _boink_ on the train, entered the two exorcist said running object through a window, getting stares from everyone sitting in.

"Don't worry!" said Lenalee kindly to the passengers. "We were just a bit late at the station!"

Lots of explaining later managed Lavi to get them a quite nice cabin. Rin seated next to the window in front of Allen, while Lavi sat next to him in front of Lenalee.

On the trip they talked about everything and nothing, consciously ignoring questions about Rin's demon life. None the less, the half-demon talked about it, getting more comfortable around them with bypassing time.

He also learned about the other exorcist. Their past, experience, plans and other stuff that actually didn't matter.

As time flew by, the dark-haired teen felt sleepy and leaned against the window, closing his glowing blue eyes. Happy that he could share some of his feelings with the group and with the thought that he'd defiantly would finish the letter to Yukio when they got back, he floated in the soft embrace of sleep. The only thing he noticed was that the train rode in a very long tunnel, which was the last thing that he remembered before the sweet look of Sukiyaki entered his dreams.

* * *

**It's short, but it's a chappy XD**

**I wanted in this chapter to show that Allen is getting more and more interested in Rin as we read. I still can't figure out which of the two is gonna be uke or seme. I've been thinking a lot about that. First I thought, Rin will be seme. Seeing as he is both taller and weights a bit more *cough***

**Rin: HEY! Keep that out of the story!**

**However, seeing as in Allen x Kanda stories (not my fav. But I read those too) Allen is seme! I think he'd do good as a seme for Rin as well, seeing he's more mature and thoughtful than Rin. **

**Rin: DO YOU DISLIKE ME OR SOMETHING!?**

**Me: No! I love you, but yer not smart, gotta remember that!**

**Rin: Fuck you!**

**Anyways, please let me know what you think is better in the reviews!**

**WHICH I WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR DOING SO DURING MY LONG ABSENT!**


End file.
